


Bed

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's bed doesn't get used much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Sam Carter's bed was empty, cold and gathering dust. The navy sheets were fading in the sun that burst into her bedroom every morning, through curtains that had been open for months. And there was nothing wrong with the bed itself. Relatively new therapeutic mattress, oak head and foot rests, brand new sheets and covers. At least they had been brand new when she'd put them on the bed.

But her bed, and bedroom, could never compete with Janet Fraiser, and between sleeping off world and sleeping with Janet, she had no time to go home to her own bed.

And no good reason to when Janet could make her whimper with kisses alone.

Like now, on the doctors bed, surrounded by soft cotton covers, lying together and simply kissing like that had forever, like all they wanted to do was kiss. Even though both of them knew kissing was never enough for either of them. It was simply the slow build up before the intensity. Sam had found that everything about Janet was intense, that she just hid it well with a hard bed side manner and maternal gestures.

Kissing was long and languorous, and Sam could never last out as long as Janet before her hands started to wander from where they rested on her hips, drifting up her body, ghosting over her side, her breast, up to her neck. It so often started the same, soft brushes then hard pressure.

Sam cupped the back of Janet's head and kissed her hard, tongue's fighting now. The whimpers became moans from both women and Sam's hands drifted back down the doctors body and up under her blouse, stroking her soft skin. She ran her fingers over the lace of Janet's bra, teasing the nipple hidden within for long torturous moments, listening to the moans filling the room until she pulled at the hardened bud through the lace and an entirely different, strangled sound escaped her.

Sam was pretty sure it was supposed to be her name, she could always reduce Janet to just noises. She loved to reduce Janet to just noises.

She moved back, pulling her hand from beneath the blouse and pushing Janet on her back. The woman grinned up at her, waiting.

Clothes were stripped off quickly and thrown aside, and Sam laughed at Janet's face as she looked at the mess on her floor. She'd done it on purpose, to annoy her, and she knew that the second her lips descended on hers, she'd forget about anything Sam ever done wrong.

Still fully clothed herself, she lay half on top of Janet, curling her legs up so her feet could dance with hers. They kissed for long moments again, Sam getting distracted by Janet's lips until she dragged herself down her body, lips sliding over skin, the lure of the doctors lips forgotten. She circled a nipple with her tongue, with the very tip, flicking it over and over again, smiling inside at the 'oh, oh, oh' noises.

“Sam.” It was a moan, her name drawn out on the warm air and she looked up and over flushed skin, smiling at her, before kissing her breasts and moving further down her body, leaving more gentle kisses in her wake. Janet raised her hips up as she ran her tongue along the point where her thigh met hip, making the woman groan.

“Tease.” Sam grinned, kissing down her thigh, then running her tongue up the inside, making Janet shiver, dozens of tiny vibrations running through her, from toe to head and into Sam. She bit back a groan of her own, and took a long lick over Janet's centre, giving into what the woman wanted, what she had asked for with those moans and shivers.

She smiled to herself, holding her hips gently and rubbing the skin with her thumbs as she started to work up the doctor with her tongue. She was hot and wet as she thrust the length of her pink tongue into Janet's body and listening carefully to the build up cries and moans, and the whimper that escaped her when she ran her hand down to press down on her clit lightly. Her whole body bucked them, a violent spasm of pleasure jumping through her and surprising Sam a little.

“Sam please, I hate it when you tease.” Janet said, arching her hips up to try and get Sam to touch her again.

“You always tease me,” Sam told her, “everyday when you put those damn stockings on.” Janet laughed, and Sam flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Saaaaam.”

“Janet.” She sucked on her clit hard, and thrust two fingers into her body with some force, making he cry out. “You'll wake Cassandra.” She hissed, adding a third finger into her heat and sucking hard on her clit again.

The sudden orgasm shocked Janet into choking out a scream, and Sam put her hand over her mouth as her body shook for long moments, her fingers stroking softly now, body stretched sideways over hers, shushing her, breath washing over her clit.

It took forever for Janet to calm an Sam began to worry, moving up the bed to lie beside her, kissing her and stroking the long hair that was now wild and tangled on the pillow.

“Janet, Janet are you okay?” She whispered.

“Nothing.” She mumbled, as if answering a different question, opening her eyes a little, and smiling, “You really should try to make me scream when Cassie is here.”

“Sorry.” She gave her a sheepish grin.

“It's okay. I still love you.” She said grinning back, pouting out her lips for a kiss. Sam smiled and brushed her lips over Janet's.

“Love you too.”


End file.
